1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable sound box.
2. Description of Related Art
In use, sound boxes need to be placed on a horizontal supporting surface, such as the floor or a desktop, and connected to a local power source, and thus their portability is limited.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sound box, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.